Live In Bird Cage
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Chap 5 Update. "Aku ini hitam, sehitam bayangan, dan merah semerah darah. Namun itu semua tidak menutupi hatiku yang masih polos." Fic yang mencantumkan segenap ke galauan author, dan sesuai dengan kehidupan autor. Non fiksi. Ciel as female. Typo's bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1

# _**LIVE IN BIRD CAGE**_ #

Chapter1:

_Bird Cage_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Live In Bird Cage©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

I no comen for this, only to the poin. Songfic with song Lucifer remix by Shinee, i'm while crazy now. Enjoy reading minna.

.

.

.

Chapter1

_**Bird Cage**_

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika hal-hal yang kau sukai itu sesuatu yang dilarang?. Apakah kau akan merutuki semua orang yang menganggap hal yang kau sukai itu sampai kapan pun atau membencinya?. Itu terserah padamu, tapi hal itu sungguh terjadi padaku. Ya...semua hal yang aku sukai dilarang. Ingin sekali aku rasanya membakar rumahku, lalu ikut terbakar didalamnya.

Aku Ciel Phantomhive, seorang gadis remaja berumur 15 tahun. Setiap harinya aku akan merasa kesal. Itu dikarenakan semua hobi, dan hal-hal yang aku sukai dilarang oleh orang tuaku. Apa mereka tidak sadar, mereka sudah membuat anak-nya ini seperti hidup dalam sangkar?. Aku memang berterimakasih pada mereka, karena telah membuatku bisa berada di dunia ini, tapi pelarang mereka yang sangat aku benci.

Hobiku adalah menyanyi, menulis, mendengarkan, menggambar dan membaca, begitu lah penjelasan ambigu-nya. Aku sangat suka menyanyi dikarenakan memang suraku yang menurutku, bagus.

Sayangnya, suara bernada tinggi milikku ini selalu jadi bahan ledekan dan ejekan orang tuaku sendiri. Apa mereka pikir ini lucu?, mereka selalu berkata "Kau ini mau jadi penyanyi?, suaramu terlalu jelek." Siapa yang tak kesal mendengar perkataan yang sungguh menusuk hati ini?. Setiap aku mendengarnya pasti aku cuma diam, tapi jika sudah ada di kamar. Aku pasti akan meninju bantalku sampai memakan waktu setengah hari.

Hobi keduaku adalah menggambar. Aku terus berangan-angan suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi seorang mangaka di negara matahari terbit. Setiap ada waktu senggang di kelas aku pasti menggambar sketsa-sketsa wajah karakter anime yang aku sukai. Seperti Naruto, dan Sasuke dari anime naruto. Atau bembuat sketsa-sketsa pakaian. Jika guru menjelaskan pelajaran yang menurutku membosankan dan tidak penting, aku pasti melakukan hobiku yang satu ini.

Namun saat pulang sekolah, tepatnya di rumah aku tidak akan bisa leluasa untuk melakukan hobiku tuaku sangat menentang keras hobiku ini.

Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi yang jelas dengan ini rasa benciku bertambah pada mereka. Khususnya ayahku yang sangat membenci anime. Mereka selalu berkata, "Kalau memang kau suka melukis, lebih baik kau masuk ke sekolah kesenian dan jangan ke sekolah pariwisata yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebiasaanmu mencoret-coret kertas itu." Arrr...ini makin membuatku jengkel!. Pasalnya ini hanya hobi yang ingin aku kembangkan. Tapi mereka menyangkut pautkannya dengan bidang studiku.

Jadi hanya di waktu tidak ada ayah saja aku mempunyai waktu untuk mengambar. Ibuku memang tak terlalu melarang hobiku ini, tapi jika melihatku setiap hari melakukanya bisa saja buku sketsaku di buang olehnya. Alhasil setiap malamnya aku hanya tidur empat jam karena ingin melaksanakan hobiku ini.

Hobi ketigaku adalah membaca komik dan cerpen elektronik yang aku download di hpku. Sekali saja ayah memergoki aku membaca komik apa pun itu, pasti ayah akan membakar atau mensobek-sobeknya. Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada kakakku Lizzie.

Kak Lizzie pernah sekali ketauan memabaca komik dikamarnya yang menyebabkan nilai ulanganya menurun, dan langsung membakar komik itu di halaman rumah. Apa itu masalah, jika nilai ulanganmu berkurang walau hanya sedikit?. Hal ini juga yang menyebabkan aku berhati-hati menyembunyikan semua komikku di bawah kasur.

Sedangkan tentang cerpen elektronik itu, aku rutin selalu membacanya di hp jadulku setiap tiga hari sekali. Mereka juga marah-marah. Mereka bilang, "Kau itu seperti baru saja memiliki hp, padahal sudah dari lama kau memilikinya." Itu sebenarnya salah mereka tidak mau membelikanku sebuah modem untuk browsing di internet, aku memang sudah mempunyai dua komputer, dua printer dan satu laptop tapi, apa gunanya jika tak dilengkapi dengan modem?. Mereka terlalu pelit dan hanya memikirkan hal yang rumit.

Mereka tidak tau jika efek membaca cerpen elektronik yang ada di hpku itu berdampak besar. Nilai ulangan bahasaku jadi sempurna. 9,9. Nilai yang paling tinggi untuk pelajaran bahasa dibandingkan dengan semua teman-temanku di kelas. Karena hobiku ini lah aku terus jadi siswi kebangga-an guru bahasa karena, cerpen dan puisi-puisiku yang diaku-i kwalitasnya oleh guru itu.

Hobi keempatku mendengarkan. Aku sangat menikmati mendengarkan lagu melewati radio yang ada di hpku. Lagu-lagu yang tak akan pernah habis untuk aku download karena saking banyaknya. Dipagi hari aku sengaja terus-menerus bangun jam 4.30, untuk stand by mendengarkan saluran radio yang aku sukai, sampai jam 7.30 am.

Orang tuaku terus saja memarahiku dan mewanti-wanti diriku, bahwa aku perempuan dan harus bisa bangun pagi. Ah...mereka tak tau aku ini selalu tidur empat jam dan bangun jam setengah lima pagi. Kadang-kadang aku juga bisa bangun jam satu pagi jika tak melakukan hobi menggambarku.

Bisa juga aku mendengarkan radio dari jam sembilan sampai jam dua belas malam atau lebih dan tidur jika merasa sudah letih. Dengan kebiasaanku ini aku jadi terbiasa untuk tidur hanya empat jam. Tapi jika aku benar-benar sudah letih dan lunglai, aku pasti akan memilih tidur seharian saat libur dari pada membantu orang tuaku di rumah.

Mereka tak tau jika dengan mendengarkan radio aku bisa selalu bisa mendapatkan imformasi terbaru yang menyamai temanku yang mengetahui informasi itu melalui internet.

Hobi kelimaku menulis. Aku sering menikmati waktu senggang di rumah dengan menulis cerpen di komputer lalu meng-updatekan-nya ke sebuah situs di internet. Hanya hobiku yang satu ini saja yang aku bisa lakukan terang-terangan. Hampir setiap pulang sekolah atau libur aku menghabisakan waktu lima setengah jam di depan komputer.

Orang tuaku juga marah. Mereka bilang aku kurang pergaulan. Itu salah mereka yang terlalu mengekangku!. Tidak boleh berjalan-jalan di luar rumah, tidak boleh mampir ke rumah teman, kerena menurut mereka menyesatkan, tidak boleh mempunyai facebook, karena menurut mereka bisa menjerumuskan aku dalam pergaulan bebas. Jadi apa yang saja yang bisa aku lakukan di rumah?, bengong saja begitu?.

Lain lagi dengan semua hal yang aku sukai. Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Kpop, Jpop dan DJ. Mereka sangat tidak bisa membaca isi hatiku. Mereka bilang, "Selera lagumu jelek sekali, lebih bagus lagu-lagu S*ela*n 7.". Arr...meraka itu tak tau perkembangan jaman!, jelas band yang mereka bilang itu penjualan copy cd-nya lebih sedikit dari para penyanyi Kpop dan Jpop, dan musik DJ lebih disukai semua orang di dunia.

Jika sudah mengusut tentang lagu kesukaanku ini, aku pasti akan beradu mulut selama satu jam dengan orang tuaku itu. Aku rutin selalu untuk Itu pun aku selalu mencari celah untuk keluar dari rumah. Dan kira-kira selalu memakan waktu dua jam, termasuk untuk mengupdate semua cerpen-cerpenku.

Tapi sesampainya dirumah aku pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Mereka selalu saja tak bisa mengerti aku. Jika memang ingin melihatku setiap saat dirumah belikan saja aku modem!. Aku ini sudah melakukan semua perintah mereka kecuali untuk yang satu ini karena rasa sesak yang aku rasakan dirumah karena terhimpit larangan-larangan yang seperti sangkar burung yang makin lama mengecil dan tak akan muat lagi untuk burung yang ada di dalamnya karena terus berkembang dan besar.

Sebagai anak mereka aku merasa ini terlalu mengekangku yang sudah berumur 15 tahun. Lihat aku sudah dewasa sekarang bukan anak-anak lagi!. Mereka memang sudah melimpahkan semua kasih sayang dan memberikan semua keperluanku (kecuali modem tentunya). Tapi pelarangan mereka yang membuatku benci setengah mati pada mereka.

Dan ada lagi satu larangan yang selalu membekas di pikiranku. Tidak boleh berpacaran kecuali sudah berumur 22 tahun!. Mereka sangat kukuh dengan satu larangan ini apa pun yang terjadi. Mereka sering berkata, "Jika kau lebih memilih berpacaran dalam umurmu sekarang, lebih baik kau berhenti bersekolah dan langsung menikah." Mungkin bukan aku saja yang berpikir bahwa larangan yang satu ini sangat kejam.

Tidak taukah mereka, jika berpacaran itu bisa menjadi suatu yang positif dan meningkatkan warna hidup seseorang yang monoton. Sama halnya seperti perkerjaan menjadi sales. Kita menawarkan barang pada pembeli, sama halnya seperti kita menyatakan cinta kita pada seseorang. Itu sebenarnya sebuah patokan. Seberapa berharganya kita dimata orang lain.

Begitu juga dengan pekerjaan orang-orang di bidang pariwisata. Mereka menyambut orang-orang asing ke daerah asal mereka dengan senyum. Menawarkan sejuta pemandangan baru pada para turis asing. Dan diakhirnya mereka akan mendapatkan bayaran sebagai tanda terimakasi atas jasa dan keloyalitas mereka.

Ini juga sama dengan pernyataan cinta. Kita menyatakan cinta pada orang yang baru mengisi hati kita dengan senyum penuh arti, orang baru yang ada di dalam hidup kita. Menawarkan rasa cinta yang ada di hati kita ke orang itu. Dan diakhiri dengan bayaran tercapainya rasa cinta kita pada orang itu lalu menjalani hidup bersama.

Sama bukan?, ini lah pelajaran yang aku dapat dari memantau semua orang yang kebebasannya tak terkekang seperti aku. Namun ada orang yang terlalu bebas dan tidak mau memikirkan sebab akibat terlebih dahulu sampai mereka terjerumus dalam pergaulan bebas.

Ini lah yang ditakutkan orang tuaku. Aku tau mereka menyanyangiku, tapi tak usah lah mereka mengekangku seperti ini. Aku hidup di negara metropolitan tapi aku merasa seperti berada pada jaman romusa. Akan kah suatu saat nanti aku bisa bebas dari sangkar ini?, hanya Tuhan yang tau nasibku kedepanya.

Mulai sekarang sebenarnya aku terus menasehati diriku sendiri. Pada saat aku menikah nanti dan mempunyai anak, aku tidak akan mengekangnya dalam beberapa hal. Yaitu hobi-nya, hal-hal yang disukai-nya, dan kebebasannya.

Tiap orang berhak atas kebasan hak hidupnya. Aku akan berusaha untuk melengkapi semua kebutuhannya, dan melengkapi-nya dengan pendidikan sesuai jalur yang dipilihnya. Tidak seperti aku sekarang. Aku masuk dalam dunia pariwisata itu di kerenakan semua hal yang bisa menunjang hidupku telah dikekang.

Bisa saja bila aku disekolahkan di Jepang, aku bisa menjadi mangaka bahkan memiliki sebuah anime karyaku sendiri atau menjadi seorang . Jika hobiku menulis cerita tidak dilarang, aku bisa mencoba mengirimkan hasil karyaku ke sebuah agensi penerbit, dan kemungkinan aku bisa menjadi pengarang novel yang digemari anak-anak muda.

Atau jika aku bisa bersekolah di korea bisa saja aku menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Hanya saja orang tuaku tidak membekaliku dengan pemdidikan yang baik, dan membuatku harus memilih jalan yang mereka tentukan walau aku terpaksa.

Inilah kehidupanku yang terkekang di dalam sangkar. Tak bisa keluar kandang sampai umurku cukup. Apa boleh buat, aku hanya bisa berharap pada raja malam dan angin yang berhembus, untuk memberikan aku sedikit kebebasan yang akan menghiburku di sela-sela keterpurukanku.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Ini hanya sekedar curhatan dariku. Semua isi fic ini mencerminkan kehidupanku yang benar-benar terkekang habis-habisan. Maka dari itu saya jadi super katrok mengenai internet dan semacamnya. Hidup saya nelangsa, bagi readers yang sudi memberikan **review**, tolong berilah saya semangat untuk hidup. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

# _**LIVE IN BIRD CAGE**_ #

Chapter2:

_You Son From Devil_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Live In Bird Cage©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

_Jika aku mati nanti,_

_Aku ingin bebas_

_Jika aku sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhir,_

_Aku ingin menjauh_

_Jika aku salah dalam kehidupan manusiaku,_

_Tak apa aku pergi ke alam bawah_

_Jika aku mati nanti,_

_Aku ingin tak dilahirkan kembali_

_Jika aku dipanggil untuk kembali sekali pun,_

_Tetaplah kukuhku untuk diam_

_Jika aku diinginkan oleh sangkarku lagi,_

_Kaburlah aku terbang tinggi_

_Jika aku menjadi eksistensi bawah,_

_Aku sanggup menerimanya_

_Jika aku hidup hanya untuk dirundung malang,_

_Aku lebih menginginkan tak dilahirkan_

_Tapi jika aku bahagia pada dekade mendatang,_

_Aku harap, aku bisa menunggunya_

.

.

.

Hanya sedikit curahan hatiku lagi, yang kembali menghadapi masalah tak berujung, dan tak akan bisa di ubah, yang sering kita sebut masa lalu. This songfic with song Alone by Sistar. Happy reading minna.

.

.

.

Chapter2

_**You Son From Devil**_

.

.

.

Pikiranku kacau, pandanganku kosong, hanya ada beberapa memori yang sempat kilat terasa. Tidak akan mudah pudar, walau termakan waktu. Masa lalu.

Hidupku memang berjalan seiring waktu dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa lampau. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis, namun aku sering disebut sebagai anak iblis oleh orang tuaku sendiri. Aku sebenarnya tau apa salahku hingga mereka menganggapku sebagai anak pembawa petaka. Aku tau akan hal itu.

Paras sederhanaku yang asli, tak terlihat lagi, dan berubah menjadi paras letih akan hidup dan penuh kebohongan. Semua kesalahan yang aku buat, membuatku meratapi, dan bersalah untuk waktu yang lama.

Masa laluku sangat lah suram, sering kali aku membuat orang tuaku sangat kecewa padaku. Di umur 6 tahun, aku telah membakar sebuah mesin pencetak kertas milik bos ayahku. Seharian aku di caci-maki oleh ayah dan ibuku, apa mereka tak tau aku juga merasa bersalah, tapi tak usah lah mereka menyakitiku lagi dengan kata-kata mereka. Setelahnya ayahku sampai sebulan penuh mengacuhkanku, karena kejadian itu.

Di umurku yang ke 12 tahun, aku lulus dari sekolah dasar. Namun nilai akhirku tidak terlalu baik dimata orang tuaku. Mereka terus saja menyaingkanku dengan orang lain. Walau aku geram dan rasanya ingin sekali balik membentak mereka, aku tetap menahanya. Jika memang mereka lebih menganggap orang yang dibandingkan denganku itu lebih baik, jadikan saja dia anak kalian dan buang saja aku.

Di umurku yang ke 13 tahun, mulai mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan lingkungan baruku, dalam sekolah menengah pertama. Awalnya aku mengira akan berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa halangan. Tapi nasib buruk selalu saja mengikutiku, seorang penipu telah menipuku dan membawa kabur hartaku satu-satunya. Pocket watch yang di belikan ayah dengan hasil gajinya dalam tiga bulan, raib dengan mudahnya.

Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib sial yang selalu mengitari hidupku. Apa benar aku anak yang membawa malapetaka bagi orang tuanya?. Aku harap itu hanya sebuah rintangan yang akan berbuah manis kedepanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, dirumah aku kembali dihujani perkataan-perkataan tajam, seperti tajam belatih perak yang bisa memotong apa pun juga. Terus berulang-ulang menyayat perasaanku hingga mati rasa dan tak berbentuk. Akan kah semua ini berakhir happy ending seperti cerita dongeng pada umumnya atau berakhir bad ending seperti pertunjukan opera, dengan bertokoh utamakan-nya itu adalah aku.

Di umurku yang ke 14 tahun, aku tidak sengaja membuat adik-ku Sam patah tulang lengan kiri. Saat itu aku dan tetanggaku Alois, tengah mengawasi Sam untuk bermain di ruang keluarga. Sam berumur 4 tahun berselisih 10 tahun dengan umurku, sementara Alois berumur 6 tahun selisih 8 tahun dari umurku. Sam mengajakku untuk bermain bersamanya, aku pun mengiayakan keingginan adik laki-lakiku itu. Kami tertawa bersama, saat aku menggendongnya, lalu berputar-putar di tempat.

Setelah aku menurunkannya dari gendongaku, Sam meringgis kesakitan lalu menanggis sambil memegang lengan kirinya. Alois yang panik malah mempersulit keadaan, dia malah mengendong Sam dan mengajaknya kehalaman rumah. Orang tuaku yang saat itu juga berada di rumah, langsung mengambil Sam dari gendongan Alois.

Alois yang merasa disalahkan akhirnya pulang dengan raut wajah sebal. Setelahnya aku yang terkena imbasnya. Orang tuaku benar-benar murka, mereka kembali merutukiku dengan ungkapan yang sangat tidak aku suka, tidak becus, serampangan, tidak memiliki pemikiran, dan yang paling menyesakkan perasaanku adalah sebuah kalimat pendek, kau anak iblis.

Sungguh saat itu aku tidak makan selama dua hari, aku pergi ke sekolah berharap bisa melupakan semua masalah yang ada di rumah. Aku memang tersenyum menghadapi teman-temanku di sekolah namun mereka tak tau bahwa aku telah hancur dari dalam. Bukan karena penyakit atau terkena sihir dari seseorang yang membenciku, bukan. Itu terjadi di sebabkan oleh perkataan orang tuaku sendiri.

Berselang lima hari adiku Sam sembuh, karena perwatan alternatif yang diberikan ayahku. Masih aku tak berani angkat bicara saat bersama ayahku. Aku tak sengaja, aku tak tau Sam serapuh itu, aku tak tau apa lagi masalah yang akan menimpaku. Hanya ada satu hal yang aku tau, jika aku mengenyahkan diriku sekarang, untuk kedepanya keluargaku akan bahagia.

Aku dengan nekat mencampurkan air yang akan aku minum dengan parfum yang bisanya ibuku, lalu lekas meminumnya. Aku baringkan tubuhku di ranjangku, berharap aku bisa membuat posisi yang baik saat kematian datang menjemputku.

Tapi keanehan terjadi, aku hanya tertidur dalam waktu 4 jam. Aku kembali menatap gelas yang aku gunakan sebagai tempat racunku itu, habis. Aku memang telah meminumnya. Namun mengapa aku masih hidup?. Apa karena banyaknya dosaku di dunia dan itu harus dibayarkan?, dan itu juga yang menyebabkanku tetap hidup?. Aku benar-benar tak tau.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Hahh~, chap kali ini pendek karena emosiku sudah menguap jauh, jadi tidak semangat untuk menulis chapter ini supaya lebih panjang. Akhir kata see you next chapter and **review **pleas.


	3. Chapter 3

# _**LIVE IN BIRD CAGE**_ #

Chapter3:

_I Hate_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Live In Bird Cage©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: I Hate... so hurt to walking in the next... because they can't know...my problem. Cek in down.

.

.

.

Chapter3

_**I Hate**_

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap hari minggu adalah hari yang mana akan membuat kita kembali ke hari senin yang padat. Bagi orang lain hari sabtu lah hari yang luar biasa. Tapi aku, aku lebih menyukai hari minggu.

Aku gadis berumur 15 tahun yang menyukai hari yang tenang seperti hari minggu, buka hari yang ramai macam hari sabtu. Orang tuaku memberiku nama Ciel Phantomhive. Secara ambigu namaku terdengar agak aneh di kalangan orang, namun namaku mengandung sebuah arti kecil yang tidak di ketahui orang lain.

Langit biru. Filosofi langit biru bagiku adalah kebebasan tak terbatas, kebaikan, ketenangan, kepolosan, dan kelembutan. Langit sangatlah luas, maka dari itu aku mengartikanya sebagai kebebasan tak terbatas. Langit itu berwarna biru dengan hiasan awan putih di sekelilingnya, dari sana aku mengartikanya sebagai kebaikan dan kepolosan. Langit itu bergabung bersama udara yang bergerak sepoi-sepoi dan menenengkan jiwa, maka aku menjulukinya ketenangan.

Langit itu indah, beberapa awan putih terbentuk dan memudar dengan halusnya di angkasa, maka aku menyebutnya dengan kelembutan. Berbeda dengan diriku, yang mengandung sedikit makna kata langit. Tapi hidupku muram. Tidak seperti dia.

Dia sempurna tanpa celah, putih yang memikat. Putih melambangkan kemurnian, kecerdasan, kesegaran, kepolosan, kelembutan, ketenangan, kebaikan, kesucian, perdamaian, kesempurnaan dan kehidupan.

Berbeda denganku yang penuh perasaan duniawi. Langit selalu melihat berbagai permasalahan di dunia. Termasuk masalahku yang pelik. Hidupku kacau dengan beribu masalah. Tidak taukah bahwa diriku ini telah lelah menjalani ini semua, aku muak dengan hidupku sendiri, aku benci terhadap orang yang memojokan hidupku yang kacau ini.

Dengan semua tekanan yang ada, aku selalu memiliki pedoman yang hanya dimengerti olehku sendiri. 'Jauhi dan bencilah orang yang tidak searah denganmu dan sayangi dan cintailah orang yang sejalan denganmu'. Sebuah kalimat pendek yang sangat berpengaruh pada hati dan pikiranku selama bertahun-tahun.

Hati dan jiwaku yang bermakna sama dengan langit telah tercemar oleh hitam negatif. Hitam ketakutan, kecemasan, keterpurukan, kesepian, dan kepasrahan.

Semua aura negatif itu tercipta karena mereka, orang tuaku sendiri. Mereka merenggut semua kebahagaianku. Semua hal indah dalam hidupku, semua hari indahku, dan semua keingginanku.

Kembali ketopik utama, hari minggu adalah hari yang sangat aku nanti dari sekian banyaknya hari. Hari minggu aku bisa melepas semua penatku, kekesalanku, kelelahanku dengan seharian menyendiri disebuah ruangan terbuka.

Tapi, orang tuaku tak pernah tau tentang istimewanya hari minggu bagiku. Mereka tetap menyibukkan diriku ini dengan berbagai masalah sepele.

Aku Ciel Phantomhive sekarang sedang mencari sebuah Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Masalah utamaku sekarang adalah Masa Orientasi Siswa. Orang tuaku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, mereka menyuruhku menyiapkan semua barang yang harus siap pada hari itu.

Padahal barang-barang itu belum jelas kabarnya. Mereka juga tak tau. Mereka seperti mengetahui semua peraturan dunia. Aku tau mereka lebih dahulu melihat dunia dari pada aku, tapi mereka harusnya lebih teliti dengan adanya berbagai kabar yang belum jelas asal-usulnya.

Jika di tanya apa hubunganya perkataanku tentang warna dan hari, tentu itu ada suatu kesamaan bagiku. Putih melambangkan hari mingguku yang hening dan lancar. Sedangkan hitam melambangkan hari mingguku yang hening namun dengan berbagai masalah dalam pikiran.

Jujur aku katakan selain warna langit aku juga menyukai dua warna itu dalam segi positif. Warna-warna itu mewakili semua hidupku, monoton.

Biru, putih, hitam, biru, putih, hitam. Terus berulang-ulang. Aku tak menyukai jika hari bahagiaku raib begitu saja. Minggu, hari yang semurna bagiku untuk meratapi langit biru dari balkon rumah, Minggu, hari yang baik jika di jalani dengan santai.

Tapi minggu, hari yang di jalani dengan tergesa-gesaan, kecerobohan, dan kebencian menimbulkan kesan buruk. Dan semua kesan buruk ini karena orang tuaku, mereka memaksaku sesegera mungkin bertindak. Apa mereka tak tau tindakan mereka yang cepat tapi sia-sia itu tidak berguna. Sifat ini lah yang aku benci dari orang tuaku.

Jika di artikan dengan bahasa planet, sikap mereka di sebut 'gencang gēragē'. Keinginan mereka sebenarnya baik. Yaitu membuatku menjadi yang terdahulu, namun cara mereka yang salah.

Kegelisahanku tak berakhir sampai sini, kedepannya mungkin masih banyak halangan memuakan yang selalu menghampiriku. Yang aku pertanyakan sekarang, akankan saat itu aku masih sanggup berjalan kedepan dan menahan semua derita?. Bersama semua keluargaku yang saling berseteru, saling menghakimi satu sama lain.

Aku hanya punya satu harapan kecil, mencapai semua hal yang aku impikan, semua hal yang indah, dan semua hal yang akan membebaskanku dari belenggu. Saat itu pun aku bersedia untuk meninggalkan dunia.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Saya stresssss...!. di fic ini semua unek-unek yang ada di pikiranku, aku tuliskan. Semua filosofi di atas hanya pendapatku yang sesuai dengan diriku sendiri. Hitam itu kegelapan, kegelapan yang berada di pikiranku sekarang tak akan lekam oleh waktu yang cepat. Aku benci...!.

Akhir kata tolonglah berikan lah aku **REVIEW** yang membangun semangat hidup. Sekian dan terimakasih.

WRITE AT, 22 JULY 2012

( that mos end )


	4. Chapter 4

# _**LIVE IN BIRD CAGE**_ #

Chapter4:

_My Dreams Come_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Live In Bird Cage©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: (celingak-celinguk) halo minna-san. Saya kali ini tidak stress seperti saat saya menulis chapter-chapter terdepan.

Saat ini saya 100% normal dan tidak ada masalah. Hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa ingatan hal bahagia saya yang cukup menyenangkan hati saya.

Bagi para reviewer saya senang sekali ternyata ada juga orang yang peduli akan saya. Saya akan membalas review anda sekalian satu persatu.

Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya saya banyak bicara di fic saja kita pergi ke chapter 4

.

.

.

Chapter4

_**My Dreams Come**_

.

.

.

Aku ini hitam, sehitam bayangan, dan merah semerah darah. Namun itu semua tidak menutupi hatiku yang masih polos.

Sertiap orang pasti memiliki kepribadian masing-masing. Termasuk aku, Sebastian Michaelis. Pemuda rupawan namun tidak serupawan kehidupannya. Setiap hari menjalani hari dengan senyum. Ya, senyum palsu. Selama ini belum ada senyum tulus yang aku lemparkan pada orang lain kecuali pada orang yang sepemikiran denganku.

Beda pribadi, beda pikiran. Pemikiranku ini tergolong unik, karena jika orang berkata a-b pasti aku akan berkata b-a. Seperti hitamku. Beberapa orang mengatakan hitam itu lusuh dan kebohongan. Sebenarnya tidak, hitam memiliki banyak presepsi. Ada positif, negative bahkan netral.

Hitam melambangkan ketenagan, formalitas, kemewahan, keanggunan, keindahan, kelincahan, kejeniusan, kekuatan, intrik, duka cita, kemisteriusan, kegelapan dan kematian.

Semuanya terkandung didalamnya, semua. Bahkan hitam bisa diartikan sebagai warna yang bisa bergabung dengan warna lain. Bisa berbaur dengan orang lain. Dan bisa membuat image diri yang baik.

Tapi aku sendiri, sendirian dengan hitamku. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin lama kenal denganku. Walau begitu aku tetap teguh untuk hidup.

Ditambah dengan elemen dari warna ini, air. Air selalu menurui jalurnya bukan?, sama sepertiku. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun berharap untuk bisa kembali kemasa lalu, walau aku ingin sekali mengubah masa lalu. Karena itu akan merusak segalanya, merusak semua yang telahku bangun dari awal.

Lambat laun aku sekarang tidak sendirian lagi. Aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang percaya denganku, percaya dengan hitamku. Mereka sering berkata padaku bahwa aku unik, baik dan memiliki ciri khas sendiri yang tidak dimiliki orang lain yaitu hitamku.

Mereka juga mengatakan ingin sekali membantuku, menyemangatiku dan memberi dorongan padaku jika aku jatuh nanti. Mereka menyukai hitamku, polosnya hatiku dan pemikiranku tentang dunia.

Mereka ada untuk mengisi hidupku yang kosong. Hampa, tanpa isi.

Mereka berbagai warna. Biru, ungu, kuning, hijau, putih, abu-abu, dan merah ruby.

Biru, tenang, selalu mengeri, menyemangati dan satu pemikiran denganku setiap saat, setiap hari dan setiap tahun. Ungu, orang baru yang selalu membawaku kedunia imajinasi hingga lupa akan kesedihan. Kuning, ceria dan periang yang selalu menyemangatiku saat aku bingung untuk memilih.

Hijau, sosok comedy yang yang mengerti kegemaranku. Putih, sosok lembut yang setiap saat menyapaku dan berkata "Pagi yang cerah ya, Sebas". Abu-abu, baik walau tidak sebaik keadaannya, pemikirannya sederhana dan selalu ada untukku. Merah ruby, seorang yang ingin aku saingi walau aku tau itu tidak akan mungkin, seorang yang selalu berdiri disamping kuning dan berkata, "Ayo, kau pasti bisa!".

Mereka mendukungku, selalu. Dikala aku terpukul oleh masalah keluarga, atau disaat aku terpuruk oleh kebodohanku sendiri. Mereka ada.

Aku tuangkan semua cerita-cerita pahitku pada mereka. Mereka mengerti, dan mau bergabung menjadi sandaran hidupku yang baru. Ketika aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mereka datang dari segala penjuru menghampiriku. Hitamku yang berada ditengah, hatiku.

Dan kali ini kembali aku dirundung masalah. Hari sore menambah suram hitamku. Suram, bahkan lebih suram dari kegelapan malam. Besok aku akan bertemu mereka lagi, dan mereka akan masih ada untukku. Selama aku hidup merekalah yang terbaik. Mereka lah lampion hitamku.

Lampion yang akan terus hidup di dalam hitamku dan tidak akan pernah padam sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

A/N: Hiks, paragraf ke empat dan ke dua terakhir itu yang terjadi pada saya sekarang. Saya kembali dirundung masalah di tengah menulis chapter ini. SROOTTT... (ngelap ingus). Entah bagaimana orang tua saya menemukan semua komik-komik saya yang saya simpan dibawah kasur dan mereka baru saja hendak membakarnya. Untung saya hentikan aksinya itu. Hiks, SROTT... (ngelap ingus lagi). Sekian chapter ini akhir kata, silahkan **review **jika anda berkenan. Annyeong.

WRITE AT, 7 AGUSTUS 2012

( the custome color from my live )


	5. Chapter 5

# _**LIVE IN BIRD CAGE**_ #

Chapter5:

_My Adventure To You_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Live In Bird Cage©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

.

.

.

Chapter5

_**My Adventure To You**_

.

.

.

A/N:

Saya comeback dengan chap baru Live In Bird Cage. Kalau tidak salah ini chap 5 ya?, saya ini memang punya masalah dengan ingatan, suka pikun-pikunan padahal masih muda. Langsung saja silahkan di baca bila berkenan.

.

.

.

_**CIEL POV**_

Aku hidup ini untuk dihargai dan membahagiakan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mau mengerti. Aku berjuang keras demi mereka. Menerobos kebodohan sendiri dengan usaha dan rintangan yang keras selalu menghadang. Menahan rasa kantuk untuk mempelajari semua kekuranganku.

Aku telah mengambil cara sendiri untuk menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya, jadi jangan ciutkan nyaliku lagi. Aku muak akan cerca-an kalian. Aku muak dengan kebodohanku ini. Aku muak akan hidupku yang tidak pernah mulus ini.

Tuhan terlalu keras memberiku ujian. Kenapa harus orang tuaku yang tidak percaya denganku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?. Motifasi bersosialisasi itu berasal dari keluarga. Tapi mereka telah menghancurkan motifasiku hingga remuk.

Tuhan memang menyanyangiku dengan semua anugrah yang diberiaknnya padaku. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak sanggup untuk menjalani ujiannya. Berat. Sungguh berat, hingga ketegaranku yng selalu-ku pegang teguh bisa pecah begitu saja dalam bulir-bulir air mata yang berpusat pada kemarahan.

Mereka membuatku panas, aku telah melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa untuk membanggakan-nya. Apa yang mereka berikan? Cacian yang menusuk dalam, sangat, merobek hatiku ini.

Cukup sudah dengan siksaan ini. Mereka kira ini mudah?, menjalani kehidupan remaja di zaman ini?. Zaman ini memerlukan generasi muda yang ulet, jujur dan kreatif. Walau aku tidak terlalu ulet tapi pikiranku, otak ku ini banyak memiliki kreatifitas. Tapi mereka melarangnya!

Habis sudah sabarku, aku akan membeberkan ini pada dunia! Bahwa darah yang sama bukan berarti bisa mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang para pemilik darah yang sama!

.

.

.

_**SEBASTIAN POV**_

Beban jasmani dan rohani ini sudah tidak bisa aku pikul lagi. Tulang-tulangku terasa hancur dan rontok dari dalam.

Kenapa ini semua terjadi? Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mereka dengan prestasiku. Tapi mereka melarangku untuk mengambil prestasi itu.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Aku berusaha mati-matian hingga membuat nafasku tersendat dan pada akhirnya tertahan karena perjuanganku ini. Aku ingin membangun sebuah citra di masyarakat bahwa aku seorang yang baik walau tidak sebaik yang terlihat.

Dari luar memang terlihat biasa saja, tetepa pemuda metroseksual yang di banggakan dan di idamkan banyak orang. Namun sebenarnya aku terpojok dalam keluargaku sendiri. Awal dimana aku membentuk pribadiku yang berlapis ini.

Aku hancur, sungguh hancur dari dalam. Semua tenggelam dalam gelapku, hitamku. Mataku sayu menerawang jauh, akankah mereka bisa mengerti, aku ada, aku berusaha, aku berani mencoba karena mereka.

Semuanya telah aku coba, bahkan jatuh bangunku tidak aku hiraukan lagi. Asalkan aku berhasil sekali itu pun sudah sangat mengembirakan hatiku. Sekali saja, agar mereka sedikit menolehkan pandanganya untukku.

Segenap kemapuanku aku kerahkan, semua pihak mendukungku kecuali mereka. Sampai hati mereka tidak memberikanku motifasi untuk meraih gelar. Sungguh, aku ingin membuka mata hati mereka.

Sekali lagi aku merasakan hal ini, terjamin bahwa kehidupanku akan berubah 180 derajat.

Walau aku memiliki sahabat yang selalu menopangku tapi mereka tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini. Aku hanya bisa menorehkan penaku untuk menulis sederet kalimat yang akan ku hanyutkan di pantai atau pun aku bakar hingga tidak bersisa

Tidak akan ada yang membacanya dan tidak akan ada yang mengetahui atau membaca isinya.

Derita ini akanku sembunyikan dari permukaan. Aku pendam dalam hatiku. Walau akan terasa sakit, sampai aku lebur bersama kegelapan yang sebenarnya

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Hiks, mereka yang aku sebut di chap ini adalah orang tua. Mereka tidak tau susahnya jadi siswa di zaman ini. Mereka sudah pelit, suka negative think, de ele ele. SROTT (ngelap ingus).

Readers bila anda berkenan silahkan review ficku yang abal ini. Silahkan~

Sekian dariku. Anyeong….

WRITE AT, 25 AGUSTUS 2012

TIME: 3.32 PM, WITA

(They Don't Know)


End file.
